Trial And Error
by medjunkie82
Summary: Alternate Universe: Amy & Karma didn't grow up as best friends. Characters are in their early 20's with some of them in college. Set in Texas. Lauren & Theo won't be dating in this one. Liam is best friend's with Theo & Amy. Shane, Liam, and Theo are all gay. Oliver is non-essential as of now.
1. PREFACE

**[AN:] This is just something I wanted to test out. Consider it a trial, and possibly an error. That will be up to the audience. It'll be alternate universe, but it is also 100% based upon my life. I'll be changing the names of the people in the story to the Faking It cast. With that said, I'm not entirely sure what person in MY life will become what Faking It character at the moment, so just roll with it. I'll try my best to model my actual friends after the Faking It characters as closely as possible. Be gentle. It's been a while since I've let anyone in to my roller coaster of a life. **

**PREFACE**

From a young age, as little girls, we're taught to protect our hearts. Our parents try to warn us that one day we're going to meet a boy who is going to promise us the world and then fail to follow through. They do their best to prepare us for the hurricane of feelings that the relationship will bring. "It'll be okay," they swear it, and you believe them. What they don't tell you is that as time goes on and things continue to change with age, the hurricanes increase in proportion, thereby turning in to tsunamis. The pain becomes immeasurable, it suffocates you, and you feel like you're drowning in a sea of emotions. There's no life jacket that comes with it, so you have to learn how to swim. Maybe that's where the phrase sink or swim comes from? The good news is that your relationships won't always fail, because one day there will be that one person who clears your skies and offers nothing but sunshine and a hand full of pretty flowers. Until then, you're left to trek across terrain that challenges your mental state.

We all know that being in love is one of life's best highs. If we're lucky enough we get to experience it with more than one person. I know you're thinking that this is heading towards your typical love story. For the most part, that's exactly what it is. It's a tale of two people who meet and create memories that last a lifetime. It's nothing short of ordinary to anyone standing on the outside, but it doesn't change the fact that it once made you feel extraordinary. It's that rare kind of love that forces you to write about it because it's the only way to release the building pressure residing in the empty body cavity that once held that vital, blood-pumping organ we call a heart. It makes you want to scream when words fail you, cry when the burden becomes your cross to bear, laugh at all of the stupid inside jokes of the past, and celebrate that for a brief moment, a fleeting moment in time, you were theirs, and they were yours. Mostly, it just makes you miss the hell out of that person. So you become a shell of yourself, and you're on autopilot for the masses, and no one knows that you're self-destructing in silence thanks to the smile you so cleverly mastered.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

_(Amy's POV)_

Fate and destiny have never been an actual concept in my life. Far too often we hear about the phenomenon that is fate, about how it's part of our destiny to have this or to do that. It even goes as far as to say that we become whom we are meant to be. It's never been anything worthy of a second thought though. Then I met someone who forever changed me. All of a sudden, fate made sense. It was my destiny to clearly understand the hype surrounding the two terms. Meant to be actually meant something. It's funny how all it takes is a handshake and a shy smile while making direct eye contact to start something beautiful and so tragically epic.

It was late on a Thursday when I got the call from my brother from another mother, Liam. I had just spent the entire day at the mall with my best friend, Theo, and my sister, Lauren. "Come out to dinner. I have some people I want you all to meet," Liam stated.

I placed him on speaker phone and sighed. Theo and Lauren were battling against each other during an intense game of Mortal Kombat. "I don't really know if I should. I'm a little tired," I explained.

"You'll have fun! I promise! I'm just right down the street. Please?"

I glanced over towards Theo and Lauren to gauge their reactions. Theo's face lit up at the thought of going on another adventure. Lauren didn't care either way. To be young and carefree again. Okay, fine, we're only a few years apart, but I like to consider myself an old soul.

"Uhh, you still there Amy?" he asked.

"So this place is just down the street right?" I finally answered back.

"Yeah I'll text you the address!"

"Ok. Just give us a few minutes and we'll be there. See you soon," I replied.

I hung up the phone and waited for the message to come through. Theo made a face and spoke, "We'll just go for a bit and we won't be social."

I chimed in, "Yeah, I'm not really up to meeting new people tonight. Does that make us seem mean?"

Lauren laughed at how silly we were being. "You guys are so dramatic!"

Upon getting the message from Liam, the three of us piled in to my car to start the drive. I remember that day like it was yesterday. The Texas night sky was clear and the temperature was perfect for it being summer.

_July 1, 2010_

Liam was right. The place really was down the same street Lauren and I lived on. "I never knew we had one of these so close by!" I shouted with fascination. I placed the car in park and shut the engine off before taking a deep breath. "You nerds ready?" I teased.

I sent Liam the dreaded, "we're here" text and waited for him to come outside and escort us to the table. The place was crowded for it being a weekday. When we got to the table, Liam introduced us to his friend. "Shane, this is Amy, Lauren, and Theo. Guys, this is my friend Shane," he grinned.

Shane waved to us, and then gestured next to him to pick up where Liam left off. "This is my best friend, Karma, and our co-worker Oliver!" he shouted. Karma and Shane hi-fived each other and took a sip from their margaritas. We smiled and said our hello's before sitting at the opposite end of the table.

"Alright, so maybe half an hour tops and then we'll go, okay?" said Theo.

"Can we get a drink?" Lauren asked.

"Girl, you know you're underage, but I'll order it" I whispered.

After ordering two drinks from the waiter, I sat back and observed my surroundings. Lauren and Theo were talking with Liam and Shane, while Karma and Oliver were engrossed in their own conversation. "I wonder what they're talking about... they must be dating," I thought to myself as I shrugged my shoulders.

"So how do you all know each other?" asked Shane.

"I met Theo through work. He was my first friend when I moved back to Texas. I had been gone for a while because of a job. Lauren is my step sister, and I met Liam through Theo. Now we're all one happy little family!" I exclaimed. "How long have you known Liam?" I inquired back.

"We've known each other for a few years. We actually just reconnected after a misunderstanding. We hadn't spoken in quite some time to be honest. It's good to see him again and it's nice meet you guys," he replied.

"Oh, I see. Well, I am glad you two were able to sort through your differences. Liam is a good guy."

Liam chimed in, "Thanks Aimes."

A few minutes of polite conversation had passed when the drinks finally arrived to the table. "Nothing like liquid courage," I said as I poked Lauren in the arm. I'm not sure why I chose that moment to look up, but when I did, I caught the gaze of Karma Ashcroft. She smiled and the only thing I could think to do in return was mouth a silent "Cheers" in her direction.


End file.
